New Begininnings
by Love.to.dance111
Summary: Beck finnaly leaves Jade! Now maybe he and Tori can start something new! BORI!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tori POV

As I walked through the doorway of Hollywood Arts, I couldn't help but think about how lucky I was to make such good friends! I mean, Robbie and Rex were weird, but totally entertaining. Cat was hilarious but you couldn't help think what was really wrong with her. André was alway supportive. Jade could be a bitch but besides pouring coffee on me, she hadn't truly done anything horrible. Oh, and then there was Beck, the one I had been crushing on since I had gotten here. The one with stunning eyes and even an amazing body. He was also the one with Jade, the girl I could never compete with, with the guy she didn't deserve. Oh, speak of the devil

."Hey Beck" I said enthusiastically.

"Oh, hey Tori! How was your weekend"

"Terrible! I had to spend the whole weekend listening to Trina's rendition of 'Cats'.

"Did someone say my name" Shouted the joyful red-head."Oh hey Tori and Beck! Where's Jade?"

"Chasing Robbie" Beck said very nonchalantly.

"What? Why?" Me and Cat asked worriedly.

"Rex commented on her new haircut"

"What did she do to it?" I asked.

"She got bangs."

"Do they look good?"

"I don't know, I'm no women." Beck finished saying just as they bell rang."

"Oh, well I have to go to vocal lessons. Bye, Cat. Bye, Beck."

"Bye, Tori" they both responded.

~Class Ended. Lunch Began.~

I sat down at our usual table. Everyone was already there except for Jade and Beck. They were probably making out. So why did that make me so jealous? I don't have that strong of feelings for him. Do I? I shuddered and put that thought out of my mind for now.

"Hey y'all!" I said sitting down at the table with my lunch.

"Hey, Tori" they all responded.

"Where's Beck and Jade" I questioned.

"Fighting" said André"

"Again? What about?"

"Who knows. Their relationships bound to end soon anyways." Rex said.

I didn't know anyone thought that they weren't gonna last either. I heard Jade shouting and I looked over that way.

"No Jade" Beck tried to say quietly. But the quietness ended when Jade screamed...

"What did you just say to me?"

"You heard me Jade. I said No, I'm tired of the way you treat me. You think its okay to boss me around and expect me to listen. Well, I'm done Jade."

"Your done? You can't dump me. No ones ever dumped me!"

"Then I guess this is a new experience for you."

"Do you realize what you just said to me, Beck?"

"Yes, Jade! I'm saying we need to break up."

"Fine." And with that Jade stormed off and as if nothing had happened Beck sat down at the table. And I was completely and utterly speechless. I mean I was happy about the breakup but Beck looked so down about it. The next 20 minutes ticked by as slow as ever. No one (Not even Rex) dared to say a word. I'm sure everyone was relieved when the bell ringed for us to go to Sikowitz class. I was surprised when Beck said

"Hey, Tori" on our way to class.

"How are you doing" I asked.

"Not too good to tell you the truth" He said.

"I'm sorry" I said trying to console him even the slightest bit.

"What for Tori? You did nothing wrong. And I'm kind of glad it did happen"

"Why? You guys seemed like you were going strong."

"Nah. We were always fighting, I guess its better this way."

"I'm still sorry, though"

"Yeah, and that's why you're such a good friend." Beck said, while playfully messing up my hair. A good friend? I truly want to be something more now. But that would have to wait because Sikowitz had just walked in, and as usual he wasn't wearing any shoesand sipping out of a cocanut.

"Hello Class! To start off I would like you to get in pairs" I looked around and André and Cat were a pair, Jade had skipped class, and Robbie and Rex were with a girl he has had a crush on. Which left me to work with Beck. We met eye contact and shook our heads yes in a mutual agreement.

"Now that you have your partners you need to start writing a romance that is a minimum if 5 pages and that features a turtle" Great a romance. Well, that makes things interesting.

"Oh and I forgot to mention that you'll be performing these next week"And that makes things really interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Im really happy you guys enjoyed the first chaper! This is my first fanfiction so I would love to hear some constructive criticism. Um, I was really unsure about this chapter, so let me know what you think!

* * *

><p><strong>Beck POV<strong>

I couldn't believe that I had just broken up with Jade. We had been together for so long, 2 years to be exact. But It felt good to be single and free. I sat back down at the table and everyone was staring at me but none of them dared to say a word, so we all sat there alone in silence. The bell finnaly rang, and on our way to Sikowitz, I finally said something to Tori. It was small talk but at least it was something. Sikowitz class passed in a blur, my mind was still on Jade and she had yet to make an appearance in class. Me and Tori paired up for our latest assignment and I was grateful for that; it would take my mind off of things. We agreed to work on the script at my trailer tonight.

~Later that night~

**Tori POV**

Beck was really distracted in class today, but that was fine by me because I would see him later. I was really excited to be going to his trailer. We decided just to meet up an hour after school ended, which gave me time to touch up on my makeup and let Trina know I wasn't gonna be home tonight. Trina was fairly upset that I wouldn't be home because our parents were gone for the weekend, but she had a party tonight so she wouldn't be too lonely. I checked my phone and realized it was time to start walking to Becks. I cursed the butterflies in my stomach as I knocked on his door, but before I could give them too much thought he opened the door.

"Hi Tori. Come on in.". He said gloomily. I smelt alcohol on his breath but it didn't worry me too much because he wasn't speaking with a slur.

"Should we get started" I said pulling out a notebook and pen, while eyeing the bottle of tequila on his nightstand.

"Sure Tori, just sit down" he said motioning towards the bed.

"So what should our story be about"

"Me and you" he said with a giggle. Yeah, he was defiantly buzzed if not drunk.

"Okay, what shall our turtles name be?" I said trying to keep up conversation.

"Zoom. Hehe" Oh my goodness, how was I going to deal with this?

"How about you take a hit of this Tori" he held out the bottle of tequila with a shaky hand.

"No Beck, we really need to work on this project" I said swatting his hand away.

"Please Tori" he begged looking as if he would start crying at any minute. Not wanting to upset him further, I grabbed the bottle and toke a quick swig. He smirked and said

"Now that wasn't so bad now was it" I smiled and said

"No" He handed me the bottle once more and I willing took another drink. This made him smile even more.

"How about we play a game Toriiiiiii" he slurred dragging out the last letter of my name. I said

"Yes" which I wouldn't usually say but my judgement was clouded from those two shots of tequila.

"Yay! Let's play 'Never have I' one of us will say something we've never done and if the other ones done it they have to take I a shot"

"Okay" I said laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world"

"I'll start! Never have I worn a thong!" I took a shot.

"Never have I kissed a dog"He took a shot. I giggle uncontrollably.

"Never have I kissed a boy"I took a shot.

"Never have I had sex"Neither of us took a shot. I got very confused after that one.

"I thought you had sex with Jade?" I questioned.

"The time was never right" He said suddenly growing somber.

"How can I take the pain away, Beck? I asked.

"Hmmmmmmm" he said comtemplaiting the idea. "How about you kiss me" I wasted no time getting to his lips. The kiss was sloopy but neither of us cared; I was just drunk and happy to be kissing Beck and I assume I was just helping him get Jade off his mind. Soon we broke apart and not long after a couple minutes we were both fast asleep.

The next morning I woke with a massive hangover and a head that throbbed. I tried sitting up but my body pulled me down on the bed once more. I looked to my left and realized I wasn't in my own bed. Then I looked to my right and saw Beck sleepy soundly next to me. Holy shit I was in bed with Beck! I looked down and thankfully realized that I was still clothed. I felt bile pile up in my throat and I jumped out of bed trying to get to the toilet as fast as possible but tripping over a bottle of tequila in the process and cursing loudly. I made it to the toilet just in time as the vomit exited my mouth, I grabbed the edge of the toilet to steady myself. I heard Beck make a groaning but I ignored it as another round of vomit came out. Finally the puking stopped and I hurried to the mini fridge to grab a bottle of water. I downed the water trying to get the wretched taste out of my mouth. Once the taste was out of my mouth I grabbed my stuff and left his trailer, and started my walk of shame to my house.

* * *

><p>Author Note: Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! Review Please:)<p> 


End file.
